Lucky Star
by she-wolf vixen
Summary: Chocolates are mighty fine, but it's too much when Lucy finds herself under the influnence of a magical chocolate... The effects? Falling in love with the first person she sees, and of course, that person has to be Gray. LucyXGray


* * *

**Hello. If you are a reader of my writing on other fandoms, you know I really love short stories. I recently became addicted to Fairy Tail and had to write about it. I'm new to this fandom so don't flame but give me helpful critismn! So enjoy my newest series...**

**Lucky Star**

**Chapter One, Lucky Panic**

**Pairing: LucyXGray**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and gazed blearily up at the ceiling. It was some time before she realized she was awake and when this thought finally struck her, her head turned automatically to the quaint little clock in her room.

12:00

The celestial wizard lifted herself off her bed, rubbing at half-closed eyelids.

"Huh? Noon already?" She yawned to herself, "Must have conked out after breakfast..."

Lucy heard rustling to her right and she glanced over, fully taking in her room for the first time since she woke. Then she screamed.

"WH-WHY ARE YOU TWO IN MY ROOM?!" she pointed her finger accusingly at the two male Fairy Tail wizards who were lounged across her couch.

The dragon-slayer, Natsu, waved a hand, "Nice pajamas, Lucy."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MY QUESTION!?" Lucy yelled. At this point, she turned to glare at the ice exhibitionist to the left of Natsu and screamed again.

"WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES?!"

Gray, who was smirking, glanced down at himself and cursed. He began to run around Lucy's room looking for his lost coverings. Lucy turned back to the pink-haired boy sitting across from where she was standing.  
"Really, what are you doing in my room? You'd better tell me or I'll throw the both of you out my window."

Natsu grinned and held up two hands in surrender, "I was just here to let you know I'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Grey just followed me here."

"Aye! I'll be gone too!" Happy raised a paw.

Lucy felt surprised, "Where to?"

Natsu's grin grew wider and he closed his eyes, "My secret..."

"and mine!" Happy piped up.

"Does the master know where you're going?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's grin showed his teeth and Lucy put a hand to her forehead, sighing. She had a bad feeling some area of the town might be demolished in the process. Gray, who had found his clothing, jogged back toward the couch.

"What's your excuse for being here?" Lucy glared at the exhibitionist.

He ruffled his black hair with a hand, "Well, I need you to help me with some errands."

Lucy noticed a bowl of golden chocolates on the table which wasn't there before she fell asleep and she smiled to herself. Natsu and Gray must have brought them for her. How thoughtful. She subtly picked a small one up and popped it into her mouth.

"Nummy, don't mind if I- did you say errands Gray?" Lucy asked him, in a better mood.

"The old man wanted some stuff from town, Mirajane needed some new dishes for the guild, Cana gave me some money to buy her a couple kegs of liquor, and Erza wants you to come with me." Gray rattled off.

"Why me?" Lucy raised her eyebrows.

Gray gave her a look. "Erza's convinced that I'll start taking my clothes off in public and cause problems."

'Well she's right but I don't think I'll be much help. He takes his clothes off so fast that by the next page he's in his underwear...'Lucy thought.

"Not like this isn't interesting, but I gotta go..." Natsu yawned.

Happy spread his wings and nodded, ""Aye!"

Before Lucy could say anything, the fire salamander and his cat bounced out the window and disappeared.

Gray rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Should we get going?"

* * *

Something was most definitely wrong. Lucy could feel a weird tightness in her chest as she walked alongside a black-haired exhibitionist. Or maybe her bra was too small for her? In any case, she ended up carrying boxes of items. She wondered if she would break under the cloying weight of silverware and bottles. Gray, equally burdened, strode along at a brisk pace. His bangs fell over his eyes and he tossed his head back to keep his hair back. Lucy felt herself blush.

Huh?

Lucy almost dropped a bottle of liquor and Gray nonchalantly halted its progress with a foot. He juggled it up with his feet and caught it in midair before placing it back securely in Lucy's arms with a half-smile.

"Don't be such a scatterbrain..."

Lucy's heart started pounding and she felt hot. What's going on? Why'd I "doki" just then?

"Hey, you ok?" Gray stopped at set down his load.

He lifted his bangs and placed his forehead on Lucy's, his face just a few centimeters from her's.

"Gray...Wh-what are you doing?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Checking for fever, your face is really red you know, maybe I can cool you off...I am an ice mage..."

Lucy blinked. "Huh? Wait...what do you-"

Gray took Lucy in his arms and hugged her close to his chest. Lucy heart pounded in her ears and her face flushed more. He was right though, he felt good, cool against her cheek...

What am I doing? Lucy pushed herself out of Gray's embrace and took a deep breath. What's going ooooon?! Turning around she started smacking her forehead against a nearby stone pillar.

"What happening to meeeeeeeeeee?" Lucy wailed as she drummed her head against the stone.

"Lucy!" Gray stepped forward and tripped over a protruding rock. Their heads hit and everything went black.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, she felt as if she had just woken up in her room like this morning...except that her head hurt like crazy. Natsu was standing above her, scowling.

Lucy sat up and looked around her. She spotted Gray sitting on hercouch looking apolegetic. Only thing was, her chest felt less tight.

Groaning, she held her head. "Owwww, that hurts..."

Natsu sat back on a plush chair and popped a few golden chocolates into his mouth and sat back munching the mass of sugar. Turning to Gray, he swallowed and blinked before speaking.

"That was a mess idiot..."

"Who're you calling idiot?!" Gray sprang up.

There was a knock on the door and Markarov entered the room.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" he asked, "I must make sure my nakama are in good health."

"I'll be alright," Lucy smiled.

Markarov lifted and eyebrow, "Gray told me you might have had fever."

"N-no, I don't have fever. I was just feeling wierd all day."

Markarov stared at her for a minute befre asking, "Lucy, by any chance did you eat some golden-colored chocolates?"

"Now that I think about it..." Lucy tapped her lip, "Yeah, this morning."

Markarov sighed.

Lucy tilted her head to one side. "Is something the matter?"

"I ordered a batch of chocolates spiked with love potion..." he moaned.

'What was he planning to do with that?' Lucy thought nervously.

"...I must have left it there on accident after I left Natsu and Gray in your room..." Markarov continued.

"So take them out of my room..." Lucy complained.

Markarov's face turned pale just as Lucy heard scuffling behind her. She turned and gasped.

"I loooove you Gray." Natsu cooed hugging Gray's middle.

"WHAT?!" Lucy gasped in shock.

"Get off of me!" Gray screamed.

"Ahhh! Both of you! Stoooop iiiit!"

* * *

**Haha, poor Gray. Look out for chapter two! Please review and alert if you like this...**

* * *


End file.
